Someone Is Watching
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: After witnessing a murder, Rukia has to testify against hardened criminals. Shortly after she starts receiving threatening messages. Rukia fears someone is out to get her,now she is constantly looking over her shoulder because someone is watching...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Uuurgghhh! I hate men!

**Wicked:** Hate is such a strong word, but if that's how you feel I suppose you have the right to use it. My dear Lemony, I always pegged you incapable of hating anything…it was actually quite frightening.

**Awesome:** I know I'm going to hate myself for this but, why do you hate men? I thought that was my niche.

**Lemony:** Idk if I told you readers this, but I broke up with my boyfriend 2 or 3 months ago and now 4 different guys keep trying to ask me out! It's hard being a Sexy Beast…

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki stood outside the courtroom doors clutching a handful of papers. She asked herself, how did she get into this situation? Then the memory came shooting back to her:<p>

It was just another normal day. Rukia wasn't doing anything to anyone, she just decided to go to the bank and cash her paycheck like a normal person…

"_EVERYONE GET THE GROUND!" _

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The thieves fired off warning shots to get everyone down, the alarm was blaring, and everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs. Rukia's head was spinning. _

_This couldn't be happening. _

_She couldn't be caught up in a robbery. _

_Rukia turned to see masked men, guns blazing storming into the bank. Suddenly Rukia found herself on the floor with her hands over her head trapped with other bank patrons praying to Jesus she would live through this. About six masked robbers began filling up bag-loads of money, however there was one…_

_The one who interesting in money. _

_He was the only one mask-less. While everyone's attention was turned towards the thugs raiding the safe Rukia had the unfortunate luck to look up. _

_she saw the unmasked robber strolling casually through the bank noting everyone's face. He wasn't barking commands, or waving his gun around. He seemed eerily calm, he walked around the trembling bodies of bank patrons on the floor. The unmasked man stared down a t Rukia for a moment. Scared blue eyes meet stoic brown ones as he moved one. Rukia sniffled helplessly, this couldn't be happening. _

"_PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG!" _

_She heard the other's holler. _

_More shots. _

_Rukia was absolutely terrified. _

_She was going to die, they were going to kill her…_

_The unmasked man stalked about the bank seeming to be totally oblivious to everything, Rukia was watching his every move because he seemed to be the one plotting something. Then she saw his eyebrows furrow and a tight sneer adorn his cold face, he raised his gun…_

_POW! _

Rukia shut her eyes and tried to stop the memory before it overcame her again. A month's worth of grief consoling didn't do shit, Rukia still had day-terrors about robbery took place no less than a month ago and now here she was about to testify with the other people who managed to cope with that God awful experience. She entered the court looking down at her feet, she glanced up to see that same pair of icy brown eyes slid over to her.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" The judge said,

Rukia stood slowly and nodded, "Y-y-yes sir…"

"You may approach the bench."

With her legs quivering, Rukia walked inside the crowded courtroom keeping her eyes locked on the judge before her. The lawyer meanwhile stood with his hands clasped behind his back looking at everyone else.

Rukia said on the bench and the bailiff swore her in

"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Rukia said her voice small,

She felt like some type of animal. Everyone had their eyes locked on her. Rukia gulped hard suddenly seeing spots, she was going to pass out.

"Ms. Kuchiki," The lawyer said getting her attention, Rukia blinked wildly and then looked at him,

"Where you present the day of the robbery in question?" He asked,

"Yes." Rukia said,

"And did you witness Hotaka Amaterasu enter the bank that day?" He continued, the man he was talking about was currently the man on trial. The man with the hateful brown eyes giving Rukia an absolutely murderous look.

"Yes." Rukia answered,

"And did you witness him commit any crime?" The lawyer asked, Rukia nodded sullenly reliving that horrible memory.

"If possible, can you name the crime for the jury?"

Here Rukia gulped and looked down, tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want to say it, she couldn't say it.

"Murder…" Rukia practically whispered her chest feeling as if someone dropped a weight on it.

"Murder ladies and gentlemen. An execution of an innocent man," The lawyer ranted, "This was no simple bank robbery, that was simply a diversion."

The lawyer then pointed to Hotaka, "This man is a killer. He did go in to rob the bank that day. He went to the bank that day to carry out a hit! He wasn't interested in money, he was interested in someone's life! And he put two bullets, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, two bullets into the victim's head! I ask you here and now, do not let this murder walk free!"

Rukia sat on the bench sinking down into the chair, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. The younger Kuchiki threatened to vomit and her breathing was weak and labored.

Gin Ichimaru was sitting in the audience his eyes locked on his poor fiancée, Rukia. For the past month this had been tearing her apart. She witnessed a murder and then had to testify. It was an awful thing for both of them, Rukia had practically worried herself sick and all Gin could do was offer a shoulder to cry on. Gin was absolutely livid. This had gone on for too long,

First some crazed thugs decide to pull some cowboy shit and take a bank by storm, when really the whole thing was a setup.

Classic story of a robbery gone wrong, when really it was execution to begin with. Gin made a motion with his hands that got Rukia attention.

"Don't be scare," He mouthed silently, Rukia gave Gin a small smile and kept looking at him. When she was with Gin she felt safe, and he had stood by her through this whole ordeal. And now it was almost over.

After a brief recess court presumed.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked,

Rukia had been sitting in the audience hugging herself and trembling as if she was having a seizure. Gin lovingly wrapped his arms around her, he hated to see her like this. Gin blamed that cold, murdering bastard on trial for all this. The ruined at least twenty people's lives, and took the life an another. The silver-haired man hoped they locked him in a dark hole and threw away the key.

Let him rot in jail.

"We have your Honor." A juror said, "We the jury find the defendant guilty of Capital Murder."

Rukia nearly burst out in tears of joy.

Guilty!

They found him guilty!

Not to mention Hotaka was found guilty of three other charges!

The judge spoke, "Mr. Amaterasu, you are not sorry for your actions. You had full intentions of committing murder, that makes you a danger to society. It is my duty to sentence to Life in prison without the possibility of parole. Do you have any final words to the court?"

Hotaka Amaterasu, now convicted murderer, stood.

"I do your Honor," He said stoically,

"You may speak," The judge responded,

"To all of you who testified," Here Hotaka paused and gave Rukia deadly sideways glance that would give Satan chills. "Sleep with one eye open."

And just like that, he was hauled off to jail.

~Later That Day~

"Thank you for driving home, Gin" Rukia said still hugging herself, Gin sighed.

"It was nothing, love. Try to get some sleep," He replied gingerly caressing her face, Rukia couldn't fight back a weak smile. At least she had Gin to comfort her.

"I'll try." The raven-haired girl breathed, Gin turned to her stretching the seat-belt across his chest.

"Rukia, he's gone now. He's locked up, you'll never see him again. It's over."

Rukia unlatched her seat-belt and embraced Gin feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

Little did she know, it wasn't over. It was only the beginning of something far worse…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> I knew it, once again, I hate myself.

**Lemony:** Its really hard because each guy is so difference. Guy #1 is childish and shy, Guy #2 is a sweetheart but he's a total nerd, Guy #3 is just an arrogant jackass whom I won't be talking to (sorry, cockiness turns me off), and Guy #4 is quiet and real mysterious-like (hehe, strong silent type) , idk anything about him…*sigh* I remember a time in my life when guys wouldn't give me the time of day…AND NOW THEY WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Wicked:** *pinches bridge of nose* Anyway, this is quite the predicament Rukia has gotten into, poor thing better buy a gun.

**Awesome:** I knew it, just knowing Lemony, I knew I shouldn't have asked…why did I ask? I knew it had to be something stupid and yet I asked, yup, I hate myself…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Ok new chappy, and a message to cazzybaby, very funny but I haven't had my Starbucks all week -_- and I feel like I'm dying i need caffeine…

* * *

><p>~1 month later~<p>

The month seemed to go by fast for the younger Kuchiki, it seemed as if after the trial wasn't terrified anymore. Hotaka was in jail and hopefully he would die there.

Rukia didn't have a care in the world as she moved boxes into the threshold of her new home. She and Gin finally found a comfortable house to live in. Now married, they moved in together. Rukia was elated that the dark clouds over her head had evaporated and nothing was but sunshine was coming her way.

"Is that all the boxes?" Gin asked making sure the got everything off of the moving truck.

"I think that's all of em," Rukia replied wiped her hands on her dingy jeans. Gin put his hands on his hips and sighed, finally they had gotten everything into their new home. He turned to Rukia was busily ripping boxes boxes and pulling things out.

"Well, don't just stand there," She said, "start opening boxes, the sooner we get unpacked the sooner we can..."

Rukia stopped and gave Gin a coquettish grin, he knew what that smile meant...

"So we can consummate our marriage in our new home..." Gin purred catching her around the waist and nuzzling her.

Rukia purred like a kitten in Gin's embrace. She knew there was a reason why she married him, not only did she love him, but she also loved how he turned her own. Gin spun Rukia in his arms and chuckled,

"How about we get out bed set up and then worry about the rest later..."

Rukia expression turned thoughtful, she nodded. And together they got their bed setup in less than ten minutes.

By the time Rukia placed the sheets on the bed, Gin was itching with arousal. Rukia couldn't even finish making the bed before Gin tackled her and kneeled between her spread legs.

"Why would you bother making the bed when all we're going mess it up?" He purred while pulling her T-shirt over her head.

"Your just a horny beast, aren't you?" Rukia said sarcastically as Gin hurried discarded her jeans. He made a playful growling noise before working on getting both his and Rukia's clothes off.

Finally Gin got his wife naked and laying beneath him. Now all that was missing was crazed thrusting and screaming. Gin would take care of that soon enough...

"Gin what...what about the rest of our...stuff?" Rukia said in-between low moans, Gin was nibbling on her neck enthralled at the burning skin on his tongue.

"Don't worry about it, its not going anywhere," Gin replied. Well, there was no arguing with that.

The silver-haired man didn't want to wait any longer, he was as hard as a cinder-block and ready to claim his wife. Foreplay or not, this was gonna happen. The fox-faced man carefully positioned himself, he could feel the heat radiating from Rukia core. With his lower lip caught between his teeth, Gin slowly eased his straining maleness within his wife. Rukia's whole body tensed at the invasion, Gin filled her to hilt, and somehow, kept filling her.

"Gin..." Rukia moaned with her head lulling back on the pillow. Gin licked his lips and began to move, he moved his hips in a wide circle, stretching Rukia tight pleasure around him. The pulsating of her heat convulsed around his cock deliciously. Slowly, Gin pulled of fully only to ram himself back into Rukia's sweet muscles. Rukia was holding her breath, she could feel the pressure within her core increase.

Once he felt she had adjusted enough, Gin began slamming into his wife, panting heavily on top of her. Rukia was clawing at the bed sheets nearly ripping them as Gin thrust hungrily into her. She was moaning loudly and squirming helplessly. And this was one of the many reasons Rukia loved her husband.

Because he was one helluva lover.

Gin's pace increased and his thrusts became harder, stronger, and more frenzied. Rukia bit her lower lip and arched once she felt her sugary walls convulse and trap Gin's cock within its silky embrace.

"Shit!" Gin swore thru gritted teeth thrusting greedily, he was climbing his peak. And judging by how loud Rukia was screaming, she had already jumped from hers. Rukia was cumming like there was no tomorrow, she couldn't help it, it was the heat, the pleasure, and Gin.

Finally the silver-haired man let out an animalistic growl as he spent himself inside his murmuring wife. It was one of the longest, hottest releases of his life.

Once he had put in his final few desperate thrusts, Gin pressed his lips to Rukia's.

"Welcome home, wife." He groaned,

"Our home, husband..."

Gin took Rukia again and again until she begged him to stop. They had been at it all day, Rukia hadn't even realized it was dark outside and now it was bedtime.

Rukia sighed as she lowered her head to the pillow. She truly loved her husband. She let a small smile tug at her lips once she heard Gin snoring like an obese trucker. Ah well, he was still hers.

"Now and forever," Rukia mouthed looking at her wedding ring. She cuddled up with him under the covers and began to snooze. No sooner had she closed her eyes she heard the phone ring. Of course Gin didn't stir in the least.

"Who could be calling at this time of night?" Rukia thought as she crawled out of bed, she proceeded to pad barefoot downstairs into the kitchen to answer the phone. She yawned tiredly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said tiredly,

"I bet you think was funny, huh bitch?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows when she heard the voice on the other line. It was scratchy and hoarse, it was definitely a man's voice.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said into the receiver,

"I'm know you think it was funny...well I'm not laughing, bitch."

"Who is this?" Rukia demanded feeling a icy chill creep down her spine at the scratchy voice. She heard the person on the other line.

"I'll be in touch..."

CLICK.

And just like that, Rukia heard the dial tone. With a shaking hand Rukia placed the phone back onto the receiver. She was rattling as she walked back upstairs thinking to herself. Who was that? What did they mean by "I'll be in touch"? Was it just a prank. For her sanity, Rukia hoped so.

She walked dejectedly back into the bedroom, Gin was sitting up on his elbows yawning.

"Where'd ya' go?" Gin yawned, "I rolled over and my favorite lump wasn't in bed."

His smile folded into frown when he saw the fearful look on Rukia's face.

"What's the matter?" He asked as Rukia crawled back into bed.

"Nothing," She replied absently, "J-just a prank phone call."

That night, Rukia couldn't sleep to save her life. Who was that person? And what did they want? That, and many other questions buzzed in Rukia's mind that night. Who could it have been?

Whoever they were, they'd be in touch...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Uh-oh this isn't good, someone is calling…anywho yeah I haven't had my Starbucks all week…I'M SLOWLY DYING ON THE INSIDE!...I'm so cold…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Ok, I know that last chapter is loaded with mistakes…again, but I don't have a beta-reader so please bear with me and try to ignore the mistakes. Anywho I'm bored new, chappy

**Wicked:** *passed out from tennis practice* *snores like a man*

**Awesome:** *plays new video game* *not paying attention*

**Lemony:** I feel so ignored…

* * *

><p>~One week Later~<p>

After Rukia got things settled in her new office, she continuously checked things off of her "to do" list. But there was a feeling she couldn't shake, she always felt like someone was watching her. Even at home. It was strange, was she just being paranoid? Moving to a new place, sure people were bond to stare at a stranger they had never seen before, but this was a different feeling of a pair of eyes on her. It was frightening really, Rukia would sometimes have nightmares that it was Hotaka's icy brown eyes staring at her with hells fire and rage blazing in them. In her nightmares Hotaka was going to kill her. Rukia asked herself why she testified to began with! She kept telling herself she was just being paranoid, Hotaka was in jail and he wasn't going anywhere.

Just paranoid...

Paranoid...

Rukia sighed when she finally got home. Moving things into a new office was no easy, luckily everyone at her job was friendly enough to lend a helping hand. Rukia worked as an paid HR assistant at a lawyers off, sure the work was boring as hell, but it paid well. Rukia didn't do much but file papers all day, but it was safe, and easy so it suited her needs perfectly. Gin, unfortunately, worked nights. He worked as a medical assistant at one of the local hospitals. Rukia let a smile grace her lips when she imaged Gin in his scrubs. The raven-haired girl sighed and began to lazily flip through the channels. She stopped when she saw the news channels.

"Our top story tonight is breaking news! Convicted murder, Hotaka Amaterasu, has escaped from prison!" The news caster announced, Rukia felt her heart skip a beat as she hit the DVR button and rewinded the broadcast.

"Hotaka Amaterasu has escaped from prison!" The newscaster repeated, Rukia kept hitting the rewind button to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No, she wasn't hallucinating and she wasn't going deaf. She heard it right...

Hotaka...escaped from jail.

Rukia let out a pitiful sob as she bolted over the couch and snatched the phone off the table. she quickly dialed the hospital and frantically demanded to speak with Gin.

"Hello?" Gin said into the receiver with his eyebrows furrowed worriedly,

"Gin! He's out! He's out!"

"Wait! Wait! Slow down!" Gin said, "Now who's out? What's the matter?"

"Have you seen the news?" Rukia cried with tears strimming from her eyes, "Its Hotaka he's out! He escaped! Oh my god..."

Rukia sank down the wall crying her eyes out, when she suddenly realized something very important...

The raven-haired girl shot up and began to close and lock windows, she ran around the front door and pounded the secruity code into the terminal. She breathed heavily, her crying combined with her running had, literally, knocked the wind out of her.

Rukia was sobbing openly now.

"Gin! You need to come home! I can't stay here by myself, oh God he's gonna kill me..." Rukia bawled pitifully. Suddenly the room had become cold and Rukia could her heart pounding in her ears.

Hotaka was out of jail, running free...

She remembered his harsh words from the trial,

Sleep with one eye open...

"Ok! Ok! I-I'm on my way home, close and lock everything!" Gin demanded trying to stop the fear in his own voice. Dammit all!

~A Few Moments Later~

Gin burst through the door of the house only to find a terrified and hysterical Rukia sitting in a corner, huddled up, and crying manically.

"Rukia!" Gin cried as she ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh...shh..." The silver-haired man couldn't think of anything to say to comfort her. A killer had escaped from prison and there was a pretty good chance he was hellbent on reaping revenge.

"Gin, it was on the news! He's out...he's gonna kill me..." Rukia sobbed softly holding onto Gin as if he was going to leave her.

"No...no he's not...I-I'll do something...I'm gonna buy a gun..."

Rukia hadn't even registered his words, she could only hear her heart pound in her ears.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Gin..." Rukia whispered, "Its him...he's calling..."

Gin scowled and stormed over to the phone, he answered.

"Hello?" Gin growled,

"Ah, I was hoping to get in touch with the bitch, but I got the bastard instead." The voice on the other line was scratchy and deep. Gin let out an auible growl.

"Who is this!" He demanded, Gin's chest inflated with rage.

"Why the fuck does it matter!" The voice shot back mockingly, "Just know this, that bitch is dead."

"Don't fucking call my house again, understand?" Gin hollered, Rukia watched as Gin paced furiously, clutching the phone to the point of breaking it.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" The voice said laughing at Gin's anger, "Cause what motherfucker, who's gonna stop me? You? Ha, don't make me laugh."

Gin didn't even know how to respond, he was enraged at whoever he was speaking.

"Do. Not. Call. My. House!" The silver-haired man said, the voice chuckled.

"You know something, Rukia really is a small woman. Mmm...pretty too, maybe I'll have some fun with her. And by the way, Gin, tell her she should let the blinds down when she's taking a shower...because I can see everything..."

CLICK.

Gin stared at the phone as it was going to fly out of his hands. The sliver-haired man took a deep breath and turned to Rukia who was looking at him expectantly.

"Call the police..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Like I said, no beta reader so ignore the mistakes…HELLO! OUR READERS WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU TWO!

**Wicked:** *rolls over* *snorts* *snores like a bear*

**Awesome:** *screams into communicator* *completely ignores Lemony*

**Lemony:** *sigh*…I always have you readers…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Ok, its the middle of May and its currently 37 degrees where I live...I hate the cold, but I have my snuggie. Anywho sorry for that delay in updates readers my personal life has gotten hectic and I STILL don't have internet...*gets down on hands and knees and prays for internet* BTW pay close attention to this chappy, it won't make sense if you don't. And now without furthur ado...

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean there's nothing we do?" Gin shouted angrily at the police officer sitting across from him in the living room of his home. Inspector Taro Shinju sat across from the irate silver-haired man with his brown eyes sober and listening to Gin rant.<p>

After the heated argument between Gin and the unknown caller, he had long sense called the police. And Inspector Taro Shinju came straight over. The decorated police officer was head of Hotaka's case and if the Ichimaru's had reason to believe he was the on behind this, Shinju had to be sure.

"You don't know who called," Shinju said to Gin who was trembling with rage, "You don't know who is supposedly 'stalking' you. How can I make an arrest if we don't have a suspect?"

"Who needs a suspect!" Rukia spoke up shaking violently from her own fear, "Its Hotaka! He's the one calling! He's after me!"

Here Shinju's brown eyes went wide, "Are you talking about the same Hotaka Amaterasu? Escaped convict? Around 6'1? 157 pounds? Black hair, brown eyes, age unknown?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes him!"

Inspector Shinju had described Hotaka to a tee. The Inspector looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This changes things..." Shinju said with his voice trailing off. Gin was sitting with his arms folded glaring hatefully at the officer. The fox-faced didn't give a damn about shit anymore, Gin just wanted someone to slap the cuffs on this guy!

"If you believe its Hotaka contacting you, start keeping a log of his harrasment, every phone call, every email, every friggin telegram it doesn't matter."

Shinju continued,

"The more you have, the guiltier he looks. It'll be easier to file new charges against him that way."

Rukia's face fell, keeping a damn log wouldn't keep her safe at night! Gin saw his wife's fearful expression and his glare got hotter on the Inspector.

"And what should we do if he comes after one of us? A log won't stop that crazy son of a bitch from killing us both!" Gin snapped, he was too frustrated with this. Everthing had gone so wrong, so fast.

Inspector Shinju looked at Gin and calmly flipped his brunette bangs from his eyes.

"You want my honest opinion?" Shinju said, "Buy a gun. I wouldn't normally suggest that but, Hotaka is dangerous and I don't doubt what you're telling me."

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed. Guns and violence is what got her into this situation, but at this point she didn't give two flying fucks anymore. Rukia would steal every gun from the Russian military because she was that desperate for protection.

After all, the police sure as hell weren't helping.

"Mrs. Ichimaru," Shinju said seriously, "May I tell you something?"

Rukia swallowed hard and then nodded. The Inspector steeled himself because this wasn't going to be easy.

"You're not the only one getting threaten phone calls of this nature. The others who testified against Hotaka have all had the same experience this past month. Maybe you should get in touch with one of them, maybe then you won't feel so alone."

He continued,

"Its against policy for me give you this information but I feel you need it. I won't tell if you wont, Mrs. Ichimaru."

Shinju began to scribble the infromation down a piece of paper and then handed it to Rukia. There were a total of three people on the list. The raven-haired girl was now choking back tears. So she wasn't the only one Hotaka was tormenting.

Rukia skimmed the names of the people on the list.

~Miko Souta  
>~Suzume Taichi<br>~Takashi Natsuko

She didn't recognize any of them but Rukia would be sure to call at least one of them. Shinju spoke,

"A word of caution Mrs. Ichimaru, Hotaka is extremly dangerous and violent. He's an opportunist. He'll take any chance you give him to get to you. Lock your house down at ALL times. Carry some form of protection, have the police on speed-dial, and if suspect anything,"

Here Shinju pulled a business card from his suit jacket, "Please don't hesistate to call."

Gin snatched the business card with a low sneer, he kept his red eyes glowering at the brown-haired police officer. Shinju swallowed and then finished explaining everything Rukia and Gin should do to protect themselves.

Once Shinju left Gin immediately logged onto the internet. Rukia was still sitting in the living room hugging herself and trying to process her thoughts. How could all this happen? What had she done to deserve this?

Meanwhile, the silver-haired man was searching for a nearby gun store. He couldn't handle this. Some deranged killer was stalking his wife, the police weren't doing a goddamned thing, and everything was just...

The fox-faced man could feel the veins in his neck pulsating, Gin held his anger in for so long and now he was threatening to explode.

Regardless of what Rukia said, Gin was buying a fucking gun.

"Gin," Rukia said softly approaching him, "I...I want...I want you to buy a gun..."

The raven-haired girl was leaning over his shoulder at his laptop computer screen. Gin looked over his shoulder with his eyes soft.

"I'm only getting this for our protection, once this is all over I'll get rid of it...I promise. Everything is going to be ok. Listen, try to go get some sleep. I'm right here if you need me."

When Rukia didn't immediately start walking Gin stood and escorted his trembling wife upstairs. The silver-haired man lovingly tucked her into bed and then returned downstairs to finish his search.

Rukia curled up in bed staring out of the window. What if Hotaka was watching right now? The thought itself made Rukia leap out of bed and shut the blinds as tight as they would go. She crawled back into bed but jumped when she heard the phone ringing. With a shaking hand she looked at the caller ID, the name read Miko Souta. The younger Kuchiki recognized the name from the list.

"Rukia? Who's that calling?" Gin called worriedly,

"Its ok, it one of the people from Inspector Shinju's list." Rukia replied, she then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ummm...may I speak to Rukia Ichimaru?" The voice on the other line belonged to a woman, she sounded terrified.

"This is she," Rukia said,

"Hi uh...Inspector Shinju um...he gave me your number. He said that you were..."

"I know, he said the same thing to me." Rukia said, Miko chuckled nervously on the other line.

"Listen he said I should call...just in case..."

"I understand, I was going to do the same thing." Rukia explained, it actually felt somewhat comforting to know someone else was just as scared as she was. "He said we could confide in each other...don't be scared."

Rukia couldn't even sat her own damn advice, she was scared to death herself.

"Thank you, I needed that...um, if you should ever need to talk, please give me a call."

"I will, thank you Miko."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

That short conversation made Rukia feel a little better. There's strength in numbers, right? Hotaka couldn't take all of them, and then add the police, he was greatly outnumbered. The raven-haired woman sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Against her better conscious she clicked on the TV and decided to watch the news to see of they had said anything about Hotaka.

"We come to you live with tragic news," The newscaster exclaimed, "Suzume Taichi was found dead in her home ealier today by authorities. The details of her death are currently unkown, however acorrding to our sources, Taichi was shot to death with the fatal shot to the head. The fatal calling card of Hotaka Amaterasu."

The newscaster continued,

"Police speculate that responsible for this dreadful murder. It is apparent the city is no longer safe for anyone. Citizens are advised to be in their homes before dark, lock your doors and windows...and don't travel alone."

Rukia placed a hand over her mouth to keep her frantic wail from being heard. Gin heard the muffled sound and bolted upstairs. He found Rukia on her knees in front of the TV crying her eyes out. The fox-faced man snatched the remote off the bed and rewinded the DVR. He watched the news broadcast with his heart beating wildly against his chest from what he heard. Every muscle in Gin's body became numb and he sank onto the edge of the bed with his eyes hard. Once the broadcast was finished, Gin silently clicked off the TV.

Then the phone rang.

Rukia picked it up quickly not even looking at the caller ID.

"Miko!" She cried thinking the other tormented woman had seen the broadcast. "Oh my God! Have you seen the news?" Rukia cried, her eyes glazed over when she heard a deep, throaty chuckle on the other line.

"Saw the news, Rukia? I caused it...poor Suzume, she struggled so much. But she was so much fun to...hehe...play with...the way she moaned, oh she was so fucking tight..."

"You're sick!" Rukia cried finally letting all her emotions out, " You demented bastard!"

"Ouch," The voice said sarcastically, "That hurt my feelings...now I'm gonna hurt you."

"Rukia, hang up the phone!" Gin demanded thru gritted teeth,

"Tell your husband to shut the fuck up. Doesn't he know its rude to interrupt a conversation?"

Rukia's mind was completely blank from anything beside the terror creeping into her psyche. This couldn't be happening...

"Hang up the phone, Rukia!" Gin yelled crossly, Rukia was shaking, she couldn't even process what Gin had said.

"Oooohhh, someone is angry." The voice laughed, "So now that leaves Miko, Takashi, and you...but I think I'll save the best for last...

"HANG UP THE FUCKING PHONE!"

"Hmm...your husband might pose as a problem..." Here the voice let out a laugh that would send chills up the devil's spine. "I suppose I'll have to kill him first..."

Before the voiced could finish that statement, Gin snatched the phone from Rukia and immediately hung up. Furiously, he ripped the batteries out of it and sent them hurtling across the room. Rukia jumped when she heard the batteries smash against the wall.

"Do not pick up this phone without looking at the caller ID! Dammit, Rukia!" Gin was so enraged he stormed from the room and slammed the phone on the hook. He plopped down on the couch downsatirs and brought his hands to his face. Gin Ichimaru was an otherwise patient man, but this...this...this wasn't something to test one's patients.

Rukia kneeled near the bed and just cried. She was praying to God this would just end, just go away.

This had to be a bad dream, and soon she would wake up from this wicked nightmare. But this was no dream...

This was tearing her apart, and it was tearing Gin apart.

Sadly, they couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oh my, not good. Not good at all. Anywho like I said, my personal life is very hectic and STILL no internet (something's gotta give sooner or later)...REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** More chappies for my readers! Yay! I have TWO Starbucks today! YAY COFFEE FOR LEMONY!...no if only I had stable internet connection I would be happy with my life...BUT YAY STARBUCKS!

**Wicked:** Ok, I had to go back and read the entire story to make sure I have this right. Hotaka is an evil bastard isn't he?

**Awesome:** He's no bitch, I'll give em' that. Hey, snitches get stitches isn't that how the saying goes?

**Lemony:** *shrugs uncaringly* I HAVE STARBUCKS! TWO DIFFERENT DRINKS!

* * *

><p>~One week later~<p>

After a whole week the batteries Gin sent flying across the room still sat in the corner of their bedroom. The silver-haired man was treading softly, he was ashamed of himself for becoming so angry. He couldn't help it. Someone was threatening Rukia, she made him happy. Gin couldn't live without her, and the thought itself was enough to make him so angry he'd just lose it.

It was finally the end of the intial waiting period, Gin's paperwork had cleared and he could now legally purchase a firearm.

Rukia had practically locked herself in their bedroom, she was terrified of everything. Every sound, every bump in the night. Every time something happened Rukia would hit the fucking ceiling.

Gin had taken to sleeping on the couch. Well, sleep would be the wrong word. He was wide awake 2/3's of the time. The fox-faced man would simply sit and watch the front door, he was simply waiting for something to happen.

One day, Rukia placed the batteries back into the house phone and found they had several messages all from an unknown number. The raven-haired girl didn't even listen to them, she simply deleted them all.

She was on the last message when she saw that Miko had called her. Rukia checked the message,

"Um...Rukia...i-its Miko. I was wondering if we could talk...I understand if you don't have but um...its really important. Please call me back..."

Rukia wondered what Miko could possibly want, so she called to find out. While on the phone Miko asked Rukia if she and Gin could meet her somewhere, Rukia agreed.

~Later That Week~

DING-DONG

Miko had asked Rukia if she could met her at her home. Rukia and Gin stood outside the door peering cautiously over their shoulders. A very nervous Miko answered the door.

"Um...please come in..." Miko said slowly stepping aside and allowing the pair inside. Miko lived in a normal sized house, it was nothing special really. Rukia looked at Miko finally being able to place a face with the frightened voice. Miko was a small woman, no bigger than Rukia. She had short, curly blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and a set of terrified grey eyes. Had she not been so afriad and emaciated from anxiety, Miko was otherwise good-looking woman.

The blonde-woman escorted Gin into the living room and there they sat.

"I'm glad you came," Miko began, Gin and Rukia both quirked an eyebrow when they heard running going on upstairs.

"RAWR!" Suddenly a small child about seven years old leapt over the couch and latched onto Gin's shoulder. The silver-haired man caught himself before he sent the kid soaring across the room. He let out a sigh of relief he saw it was just a little boy playing.

"Chishiza!" Miko chided, "What have I told you about sneaking up on people! You know better than that!"

The small boy eyes got soft as he scuffled over Gin and stood in front of his mother.

"Sorry Mommy..." He said looking down at his feet. Miko let out an calming sigh,

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to Chishiza. Gin Rukia this is Chishiza. My son."

The young boy turned to Gin and Rukia and solemnly apologized. Rukia eyes got soft, Chishiza looked exactly like Miko. He had a head full of curly blonde hair, and big curious grey eyes. He was dressed in footie pajamas with lions on them. He seemed to be legitimately sorry for scaring them.

"Its ok," Rukia told the child who smiled broadly at her.

"Yeah, its fine. You got me though," Gin said chuckling nervously.

"I'm a lion!" Chishiza exclaimed, "I live in Africa. RAWR!"

"Chishiza, go upstairs and play with your toys. Grown-ups need to talk."

Chishiza's frowned and then looked at Gin, "Can he come with me and play? Please, please, please, Mommy?"

Miko looked to Gin who shrugged uncaringly.

"If Mr. Ichimaru doesn't mind." Miko replied, Chishiza looked at Gin with big eyes. The silver-haired man sighed and let himself be lead upstair.

Rukia and Miko watched them go as Chishiza chattered excitedly with Gin.

"Chishiza is adorable. How old is he?" Rukia asked, Miko let a small smile tug at her lips.

"He's seven, he loves animals."

"Awww, he seems to like lions." Rukia gushed, Miko nodded.

"That's uh, what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Your son?" Rukia asked with her eyebrow furrowed, Miko nodded sullenly.

"Have you seen the news?" Miko asked her voice cracking slightly. Rukia shook her head no, she hadn't watched TV because did want to see the news.

"It was Takashi...he was found dead on Tuesday. He was shot to death in his car..." Miko said shuddering from fear, Rukia swallowed hard. Miko's grey eyes turned somber.

"Rukia...I'm next...I know I am..."

"No Miko!" Rukia said urgently, "Don't say things like that!"

"I can't help it...Rukia I wanted to ask you something..."

Rukia eyes became wet when she saw the sober look on Miko's face.

"My son...if something happens to me, please take him in...don't let him on his own. I don't have any other family, and his father abandon us...please Rukia, you and Gin take Chishiza...I love him so much..." Tears began to stream from Miko's face as she made the request. Rukia also began to cry. A child's mother should never be taken away. Not by some sick murder.

Rukia stood and wrapped her arms around a sobbing Miko. "We'll take him Miko, he'll be safe with us. I promise."

Miko cried openly, she didn't care if she died so long as Chishiza was safe she had done her job as a mother.

"Thank you Rukia...God bless you..."

~Meanwhile~

"You have a nice room," Gin said the happy-go-lucky child, the silver-haired man smiled down at Chishiaza. He was running around the room gathering all his toys and showing them to Gin.

"This one is my favorite!" He exclaimed giving Gin a stuffed lion.

"You really like lions don't you?" Gin asked, Chishiza nodded.

"They RAWR!" He exclaimed, Gin couldn't help but smile at him. The kid was oblivious to anything and a shining example of childhood innocence.

"Will you play with me, Mr. Ichi...Ichima..?" Chishiza asked with his eyes pleading.

"Mr. Ichimaru, but you can call me ...where's you dad? Can't he play with you?" Gin asked, Chishiza shook his head no.

"I don't know who my daddy is..." He replied softly, Gin swallowed. Awww, he didn't want to make Chishiza sad, he was simply asking so that way he could finish speaking to Miko.

"Oh..." Was all Gin could say,

"Me and Mommy live by ourselves...other kids have dads though..."

The silver-haired man choked down a lump that formed in his throat as Chishiza looked shamefully at his feet.

"Sure I'll play with you, do you know what sounds elephants make?" Gin said, Chishiza nodded and tried to blow through his nose. Gin laughed as he got red faced,

"This is how you do it," Gin curled his lips and blew hard making a loud harrumphing noise just like an elephant. Chishiza bounced excitedly.

"Yay! Elephants!" He said,

Gin looked at his happy face and felt sympathy for the child. Chishiza seemed like a well-rounded child, poor thing didn't know his father...

Chishiza and Gin played for a few moments before the blonde-haired boy lead Gin back downstairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He called trudging down the stairs, "He can make elephants nois...Mommy, why are you crying?"

Gin and Chishiza had walked downstairs to see Rukia embracing a tearful Miko.

"Mommy's not crying," Miko lied, "She's just..."

Before Miko could finish Chishiza ran up and hugged his mother

"I'm a lion," He told her, "And you're a Mommy Lion, Mommy Lions sometimes cry."

Gin and Rukia watched the exchange with their hearts swelling. Rukia silently whispered to Gin what Miko had asked of her and his heart was about leap through his chest. Now he hated Hotaka all the more. What kind of sick, twisted individual would kill a child's mother.

Hotaka, that's who.

~Later That Night~

"Chishiza, its time for bed," Miko told her son who climbed into his bed. "Lions have to sleep so they can grow big and strong."

"RAWR!" Chishiza growled playfully as his mother kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Goodnight little lion." Miko said as she turned off the light and closed his bedroom door. She walked sullenly to her own bedroom.

When she opened the door she threatened to pass out at what she saw.

"That was sweet Miko, but you haven't been answering my calls...so I decided to see you in person..."

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> RUN MIKO! Oh my god! This isn't good at all! I have left you at an evil cliffhanger! MWHAHAHAHAH!

**Wicked:** This can't be good for poor Miko, I'm sensing some dark content coming...this is going to be good.

**Awesome:** OH SHIT! Who's in the house? What's going on? And why in the hell doesn't she have a gun?...REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony&Awesome:** *speechless*

**Wicked:** *shrugs uncaringly* Seeing as though cats got Awesome and Lemony tongue I suppose I'll have to explain this cahpter. It was written by your truly, yes its dark, yes its violent. But, hey, teach is own.

* * *

><p>"Wh-? How did you get in h-here?" Miko said her voice shaking, she was backing away slowly but it was fruitless effort…she could never outrun Hotaka. The deranged man stood and let a ferocious smile creep across his face.<p>

"Is that really important?" He said with false niceness, he was grinning at the horrified woman, his eyes gleaming with pure hatred.

"What's the matter Miko?" He breathed, "Your not happy to see me?"

At that very moment Miko tried to run. No use, Hotaka was on her fast. Before Miko could run from the bedroom, Hotaka had already managed to backhand her ruthlessly, the slapping sound echoed through the bedroom. Miko was sent stumbling back from the utter power Hotaka hit her with. He was angry at her defiance, she tried to run not realizing she was making this worst than it needed to be. The tearful woman flopped onto the bed, she weakly turned over, sniffling pitifully. Her face was burning from the sheer force of the strike. Hotaka was breathing heavily, he stared down at her shaking body on the bed and felt nothing.

The intruder approached the trembling woman and fisted her blonde hair, he locked it within his fingers and pulled hard. He crawled into bed, with his legs on either side of her. Hotaka jerked her head around so that she looked at him. Half of her pretty face was bruised badly, Hotaka grinned at the sight.

He raised his hand once more and brought it slamming down on the jerking woman beneath, using her hair to hold her still. Miko tried to twist her body away, but every time she moved her blonde tresses would get yanked out.

"Oh God!" She cried, writhering beneath the deranged man,

"God isn't going to save you bitch!" Hotaka spat hitting her twice as hard, twice as fast. His fist never seemed to stop, it just kept coming and coming, Miko didn't even have time to respond to it. Feeling dread washed over her forsaken form, she could only pray Hotaka spared her son. Her beautiful son. He would have to live in this cold world without a mother or a father. He would have to live with no one to love him.

Hotaka wasn't out of breath yet. He continued backhanding Miko until she resided to her fate.

"Are you done fighting with me?" He asked, his voice laced with insincere kindness. Miko nodded, she couldn't speak for her jaw was shattered. Hotaka chuckled down at her, Miko's head was turned to the side. She didn't want to look at the monster on top of her. She didn't care what he did to her, her only concern was her son and his safety.

Hotaka felt his body become heavy at the sight of the hapless blonde completely at his mercy. Hotaka had always like blondes…

With his icy brown eyes glazed over in mirth, Hotaka struggled to undo his pants. Miko screamed loudly pleading for someone to help her, crying out for God to take her a away from the nightmare. He screams were silenced by another fierce backhand. Hotaka hit her so hard his own hand hurt.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." His intonation of each word was finished with a hard slap. Miko let out inhuman mewlings as Hotaka began to feel her. He liked the touch of her skin, the stickiness of the blood on her face, and frightful trembling he caused.

With one hand Hotaka unlatched his belt. He was on the verge of taking Miko, but he stopped when he heard a small peep.

"What are you doing?" Young Chishiza said softly, his little eyes shifted over to his miserable mother who was lying limply on the bed underneath a man he didn't know.

"What the fuck does it look like, kid?" Hotaka spat, Miko's tears became hot and they burnered her eyes as she titled her head to see her son.

"Chishiza," She choked out with salty blood slipping down her throat, "Go…go back in your room."

Chishiza could barely make out what she had said, his attention was focused squarely on the strange man atop of his beloved mother.

"What are you doing to my Mommy! Stop it!" He yelled, "Get off! You're hurting her!"

"I'm gonna hurt you too if you don't get the fuck out of here kid!" Hotaka snapped his eyes narrowed dangerously on the child.

Chishiza didn't heed his warning, instead the inferior child charged at Hotaka wanting to knock him off of his mother.

"Chishiza!" Miko cried, it was too late, Hotaka clasped his hands around Chishiza neck and squeezed. Miko watched as her dearly loved son turned blue from Hotaka's efforts.

She began to struggle beneath him trying her best to stop Hotaka. The demented man flung Chishiza with all his might. His small body whooshed across the room and smashed into his mother's dresser mirror.

The innocent youth crashed into the mirror sending shards ripping through his back. He slumped down until he hit floor, Miko's eyes welled as she saw her son lying still on the floor, his back glistening with broken pieces of glass and blood steadily dripping from the abrasions.

"Chishiza! Oh God! Not my baby!" Miko screamed crying out sharply, Hotaka shrugged nonchalantly.

"He shouldn't got in the way," He said, he reached behind him into the waist line of his pants and retrived his gun. "Your more trouble then your worth…"

"You monste-"

POW!

In a fraction of a second, Miko Souta lived no more.

Hotaka stood and rolled his shoulders. He looked around at the bloody scene he created, his heart swelled with vile joy. He scowled when he heard light sobs coming from behind him. It was Chishiza barely clinging to life. Hotaka sighed, he walked hardhearted to the bathroom and took armfuls of cleaning products. Hotaka returned to the room and began uncapping the cleaning chemicals and pouring them over everything, he lazily pulled his lighter from his pocket and set the room ablaze, leaving little Chishiza and his late mother amongst the flames.

Hotaka ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. Everything seemed to go his way.

Now all that was left was the Kuchiki bitch…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> Yeah...Wicked, I'm gonna schedule you an appointment with the family therapist because you seem to have a lot of anger all riled up.

**Wicked:** Its too late, I've got her booked all this week.

**Lemony:** *runs screaming into the night*

**Wicked:** *shrugs uncaringly* Welp, now does everyone see why I DON'T write fanfics?...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Awesome:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH LORD JESUS WHY NOT ME? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Lemony:** *hugs Awesome* Come on Awesome it'll be ok...

**Wicked:** In case your wondering what's got our dear Awesome so distressed, her XBOX is broken.

**Awesome:** RED RING OF DEATH!

* * *

><p>Gin rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. It was nearly one in the morning and he was still awake. He hated working the graveyard shift, but it paid good money so he wasn't totally against it. At least he would clocking out in another hour or so. The silver-haired man was leaning lazily against the clerk counter in the emergency room doing a whole lot of nothing.<p>

It was then he got an emergency page over the income. It demanded that he go straight to the IC unit. Gin took a deep breath and took off running, IC stood for Intensive Care, it meant someone was on the verge of dying.

He bolted through the hospital with his scrubs blowing with him, Gin Ichimaru nearly had a damn heart attack when he saw Chishiza being brought in on a stretcher.

"Oh no…" He breathed running up the EMT's. He looked down at Chishiza who was bleeding badly and soot covered most of his body.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Gin demanded not meaning to raise his voice, everyone's eyes got wide

"His neighbors found em' like this," One of the EMT's answered, Gin swallowed hard as he continued. "They called the fire department, the kid's house was on fire."

"Where's his mother?" Gin continued strapping an unconscious Chishiza to a breathing apparatus and starting chest compressions. The small boy hacked and sobbed quietly.

"She was DOA." Another EMT responded, Gin shook his head bit his lip against screaming. DOA was a medical term, it meant 'dead on arrival'

"Elephant…man…?" Chishiza gasped broken, Gin nodded while running alongside the stretcher and constantly checking the blonde boy's vitals

"Yes, don't worry Chishiza, your gonna be ok…I need an anesthesiologist over here now!"

Gin was getting Chishiza prepped for emergency surgery, he was examine the little boy's wounds and growling lowly. Everything seemed to be moving slow and Chishiza was slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally Gin managed to get Chishiza to the operating room.

"Who would do this to a child?" Doctor Unohana asked the silver-haired man, Gin shook his head and scowled. He didn't even want to say that bastard's name.

"Chishiza, can you count to a hundred for me?" Doctor Unohana cooed sweetly to the boy who staring blindly into the light. Chishiza nodded and counted, before he knew it he went under.

Retsu Unohana was the most skilled doctor at Saint Lemony hospital, if Gin could entrust Chishiza's safety to anyone it was her.

"I have to call my wife, please Restu, please help him," Gin pleaded feeling his heart sink at the fact that he had to tear himself away from the boy. Retsu nodded and began the surgery.

Gin bolted from the operating room and into the lobby. He jumped over the clergy desk and frantically dialed home. Rukia answered,

"Hello?"

"Rukia! Its Chishiza! He's here! Hotaka attacked him!"

"Wait what?" Rukia said in disbelief, "How is he? Oh my god!"

"He's in surgery, Rukia, I want you to go straight to the police station and wait for me there, Hotaka might be on his way to get you!"

"Ok, are you sure Chishiza is ok?" The raven-haired girl questioned feeling a cold chill rocket up her spine. She prayed that Chishiza was alright, he didn't do anything to anyone, he didn't deserve to die.

"He's with Retsu for now…its touch and go…" Gin breathed sadly, "Rukia get out of the house now."

Gin turned when he saw the emergency doors open, Inspector Shinju came running up to the silver-haired man.

"Tell me that's Rukia!" He demanded, Gin nodded wondering what the hell he was doing, "Tell her to get out of the house!"

"What? What's going on?" Gin demanded, Inspector Shinju showed Gin his arm. He was burned badly. Shinju was there to help recover evidence when the police force saw that the house was on fire. The Inspector managed to get burned helping the fire unit get Chishiza out of the flames. He would bet his left testicle that Hotaka started that fire to burn any evidence

"I know it was Hotaka who started that fire! He's after Rukia he won't stop until he gets her!"

"Rukia leave the house right now!" Gin commanded into the receiver, "Come to the hospital."

"Hotaka just tried to call your house, Mr. Ichimaru," Shinju said gasping for air, "We traced it, that came from inside."

At that very moment the phone fell from Gin's hands, he fumbled quickly to pick it up. His heart was going to jump thru his ribcage.

"Rukia!" Gin yelled frantically into the phone, "The police traced the call! Its coming from inside the house!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> MY XBOX NEVER DID ANYTHING TO ANYONE! OH LORD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries like someone just died*

**Lemony:** There, there Awesome. You can buy a new even better XBOX. This chapter is short, but I'm trying to build suspense.

**Awesome:** I DON'T WANT A NEW XBOX! EVERYTHING ON HARD-DRIVE IS GONE! OH MY JESUS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

**Wicked:**...such angst...oh well, that's life...I'm living with idiots...REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemony:** Yes, an update.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing Gin's words Rukia dropped the phone out of shock. The raven-haired woman didn't need to ask anymore questions, she just took off towards the front door stumbling over her own feet. Rukia was running so fast that when she got to the door and opened she immediately crashed into someone.<p>

Stumbling back Rukia hit the floor with a loud thud. She rubbed head as she looked up, Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide at who she saw.

"Hello Rukia…" Hotaka purred taking a step forward, Rukia scuffled back with her heart racing. Hotaka was iving her an absolutely deadly glare behind a twisted smile, he was truly sick…Hotaka was relishing in Rukia's fear.

"You didn't answer my calls…" He continued, "That wasn't very nice…."

Rukia's mind was screaming at her to get up and run, but she was frozen with fear at Hotaka simply looming over her.

"I'm giving you ten to run…" Hotaka chuckled, Rukia didn't need to be told twice. She scrambled to her feet and tried bolting away only to have a boney hand fist a hand of black hair. Hotaka snapped her neck back and Rukia's legs got snatched from beneath her. Hotaka reached way back and punched Rukia so hard she out cold immediately.

_THWACK! _

"Just kidding," He hummed, "Now come with me…"

Within a matter of a few minutes, Hotaka had Rukia tied to a dining room chair and was pacing the room. His warped mind was coming up with all means of torture for his last victim. Hotaka's mind was going a million miles a minute, he looked down at an unconscious Rukia and smirked, her nose was bleeding profusely and there was no doubt in his mind that he had broken it. But still, that left the little question of what to do with her…

He could cut off both her legs…no, that wouldn't be fun, she'd probably pass out.

He could dissect her and leave her organs for her husband as a gift…nope, that would be too much like a science project.

So many options, so little time and Hotaka was never one to just 'wing it'.

Rukia groaned in pain as she stirred, she became frantic when she saw that had been tied to a dining room chair with electric wires and a strip of duct tape was clasped over her mouth. She screamed bloody murder but with the duct tape over her mouth it only came out as a muffled sound. Rukia looked up at Hotaka with her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and hatred. He had her now, why was he simply playing with her?

"Hello sleepy head," Hotaka chuckled, Rukia jerked her body around in a sad attempt to get loose from the chair. No use, she was tied down good. Hotaka grasped her chin and forced the raven-haired girl to look at him.

"Now, what should I do with you?" He laughed, "You're a fighter, which means anything goes…"

"HMMMHHPP!" Rukia hollered, the duct over her mouth seemed to tighten across her face. It pulled at her cheeks and caused them to become red and irritated. This was too much, sweat began to roll down her forehead and collect her brow. Rukia looked down and saw she was horribly stained with blood. Not to mention her nose felt like it was on fire.

"You're lucky," Hotaka said stepping away from the mortified woman, "I'm waiting for someone to show up…"

Rukia's eyes got impossibly wide at what Hotaka said, she knew who he was waiting for.

He was waiting for Gin!

~Meanwhile~

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Shinju yelled angrily sitting in the passenger seat, Gin was pumping the gas petal of his car. He had to get home, he had to get to Rukia! What if she was already dead? What if Hotaka had kidnapped her? What if he had touched her…

With that thought racing through his mind, Gin pressed the gas petal harder. He was already going over hundred miles an hour and was cutting of cars left and right. The silver-haired man didn't care, he had to get to Rukia. Who knows what Hotaka was planning to do to her.

After what seemed like an eternity Gin screeched up to his home, the fox-faced man hit the brakes and skidded across the yard.

While inside, Hotaka smirked, he heard the car pull up and saw the headlights in the darkness. He looked down at Rukia and wriggled his eyebrows playfully. The brunette reached inside the back of his pants and pulled out a large, black pistol.

"Let the games begin…" He said cocking the weapon and pointing it towards the front door. Rukia was frantic now and crying out brokenly behind the duct tape. She didn't want to watch her husband die, she tried squirming from her restraints but found it was no use. Tears rolled down her face, as the seconds of waiting caused her chest tighten.

Gin was going to die.

And she would have to watch…

Rukia snapped her eyes shut when she heard the front door burst open, she waited to hear the gun go off but it never did…

Slowly she peeked one eye open to see Gin standing in the door with Inspector Shinju next to him, holding his own gun at the ready.

"Ah, Shinju, long time no see." Hotaka chuckled, Shinju shifted nervously before replying.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble of Hotaka…" The Inspector growled, "I told you to keep a low profile…"

Low profile? What the hell?

Gin watched in horror as Shinju crossed the room and embraced Hotaka. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at what she saw.

"Its been a while hasn't it little brother?" Hotaka said,

Bother? Shinju was Hotaka's brother?

Gin's jaw nearly hit the floor, so Shinju knew the entire time…

"Don't look so shocked Mr. Ichimaru," Shinju laughed turning his gun on Gin, the silver-haired man scowled so hard his face hurt. That bastard was working with Hotaka the whole time!

"You son of a bitch!" Gin yelled, before he knew what he was doing the fox-faced man began to charge at the pair. Hotaka's smirk stretched.

_POW!_

Gin stopped suddenly. Everything seemed to freeze around him, his vision started going in and out. With his chest heavy, Gin looked to his right and saw that Hotaka managed to clip him in the shoulder. Weakly, Gin feel to his knees, his face had fallen and now he had gone into shock from being shot. His head slowly turned to Rukia who was kicking wildly in the chair. Blood began to seep down Gin's scrubs and cover his entire right side, Rukia could see the veins in Gin's neck and forehead protrude out, the blood lose was becoming rapid. The sticky red liquid dripped onto the floor at her feet, Gin finally hit the ground.

"Dammit!" Hotaka swore, "I was aiming for his head."

"You need to work on your aim," Shinju said kicking Gin so that he turned onto his back. The silver-haired man's eyes were wide open and it felt like someone dropped a weight on his entire body. He clutched his wounded shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding, it was no use.

"You…bastards…" Gin spat, Hotaka and Shinju both smirked.

"Yes we are," Hotaka said nodding his head,

"We have different dads, our mother was a whore." Shinju chimed in, "Now what the hell are we gonna do with them?"

"Fuck if I know," Hotaka said shrugging nonchalantly, "I was waiting for you to get her, I can't decide what I want to do."

"You don't want the girl?" Shinju said motioning towards Rukia, the raven-haired listened to the exchange with her heart about to leap thru her rib cage. They were talking about this as if it was nothing! Meanwhile, Gin lie motionless on the floor drifting in and out of consciousness, he heard them speaking however…if they hurt one hair on Rukia's head…

"Ok, lets get em' upstairs, I want this punk-ass to watch when I kill his little woman," Hotaka said, Rukia's heart sank when he went behind her and dragged the chair up the stairs.

"Gimme the duct tape," Shinju demanded, Hotaka snatched it off the floor and tossed it to his brother. Shinju processed to bind Gin's wrists and feet, the fox-faced man put up one helluva of fight, he was kicking and struggling terribly, but his injury made him weak and Shinju was able to tied him down with no problems. Once his victim was secure, Shinju grabbed a handful of silver-hair and dragged Gin upstairs. Yes, Shinju was apart of Hotaka's plans the entire time. Think about it, Hotaka had all the necessary information to stalk and harass his victims, it was Shinju who provided that information. It was Shinju who helped dispose of evidence once his older brother reaped his revenge. And it was Shinju whom everyone trust when really he was leading the lambs to slaughter.

It was always Shinju, and he was rather proud of himself. Everyone was an idiot, and the world is not safe. If you can't trust the police, who can you trust?

Shinju betrayed them all to help his brother in sick vendetta against the people brave enough to convict him.

"Ol' big brother Hotaka, you just can't help yourself can you?" Shinju chuckled as he entered the bedroom only to find Hotaka had Rukia pinned to the bed. The raven-haired girl was kicking and swing crazily at the brown-haired man on top of her.

"Shut the…shut the fuck up!" Hotaka said trying to under his control, "Damn! She is strong!"

Shinju bust out laughing at Hotaka, he really was having a hard time getting this one. All the other woman had resigned to their fate, but oh no, if Rukia was going to die, she was gonna go down swinging.

"Instead of being Mr. Funny Man, get over here and help me!" Hotaka snapped, Rukia managed to get one hand free and her nails scratched across Hotaka's face tearing thru the skin of his cheek.

"SHIT!" He swore rolling off of the woman and clasping both hands across his face, Shinju eyes got wide, and in an instant he tried jumping on Rukia leaving Gin crumpled up in the corner of the room.

Rukia reached beneath the bed pillow and whipped out the gun Gin had purchased. She held it up ready to shoot at both men. Without hesitation, Rukia unloaded on Shinju practically emptying the clip into the man.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The liar, the deceiver, and the so-called protector of a Inspector hit the floor dead as a door knob. Hotaka shot off the ground and looked at the motionless body of his now late brother. Rage began to fill his body and his muscles tensed,

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed, he tried tackling Rukia but luckily she still had one shot left…

_BANG! _

Rukia gritted her teeth when she saw Hotaka fall to the ground with hot lead burning through his chest. She stumbled up and stood over the bleeding man, her face was solid as stone. She ripped the duct tape from her face and spoke,

"I'm afraid of you anymore, you can't hurt me anymore. You're nothing to me now…" Rukia growled,

Hotaka lie on the ground, his breathing had become labored and heavy. Rukia shot him perfectly in the center of his chest, the brown-haired torment saw darkness closing in around him. It was creeping in from all sides until he could no longer see. Finally, after the entire ordeal, Hotaka was dead.

Rukia sneered, then her attention turned to her injured husband.

"Gin!" She cried running over to him, the silver-haired man eyes had glazed over and uncosiouness had finally set in. Rukia cradled his head closely and cried opened, she was so shaken she had no idea what to do.

Fortunately her neighbors had called the police, the ruckus had alerted everyone in the neighborhood. When the men in uniform arrived, the immediately loaded both Gin and Rukia into an ambulance. The raven-haired girl looked up from the stretcher and saw police cars surround her home and yellow tape "police line do not cross" stretch across the front yard.

It was over…it was finally over…

~Epilogue~

A few months later…

"RAWR!" Chishiza growled while running around playfully, the blonde-haired boy had recovered from his injuries and now was up and being very troublesome. Rukia had fulfilled her promise to Miko and she and Gin legally adopted the excitable child. Now here they were, in their new home very happy with one another.

Gin had also recovered from his injuries, he was still moving a little slow, but otherwise was fine. Learning from his experience, Gin became bullet wound injury specialist and the best damn doctor Saint Lemony Hospital ever had.

He ran around the living, chasing Chishiza and making the elephant sounds he loved so much.

"Lions aren't suppose to run from elephants," He chuckled,

"But new mommy and daddy, are two elephants. I'm one lion, no fair!" Chishiza laughed as Gin embraced him and tickled him.

Rukia had been sitting nearby on her laptop, she looked up and smiled at her husband and adoptive child. Everything seemed to work itself out in the end, Rukia was actually grateful to Hotaka and Shinju, because without their torment, Rukia's bond with Gin wouldn't be as strong, and Chishiza wouldn't be so happy. Rukia and Gin both knew they couldn't replace Miko in Chishiza's heart, but he accepted them as "my new mommy and daddy," as he so cutely put it.

"Cut it out you two, before you break something!" Rukia playfully chided, Gin smirked at her and made a loud harrumphing sound in his chest.

"Elephant!" Chishiza laughed,

Rukia shook her head and continued about her work. She was currently in the middle of writing a new book, her experience inspired her to write. She told her true-life experience and ended staring a successful series of thriller novels.

Her most recent title: Someone Is Watching.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> And there it is, that's the end, I don't care *sigh* whatever story I write next and yadda, yadda, yadda, you already know the speech.…REVIEW!


End file.
